


伤心乳头综合征

by NanJieShuang



Category: yumiko - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanJieShuang/pseuds/NanJieShuang
Kudos: 4





	伤心乳头综合征

一闭上眼睛，miko为她演奏的吉他旋律就兀自响个不停。

在脑海里回旋千百遍，缠绵婉转，凄美浪漫。姐姐的眼睛里星光点点，意切绵绵。

yumi用被子盖上脑袋，强迫自己不再去想那些温柔的音色，不再去想她。

越是努力，越是徒劳无功。大概早就患上了不治之症，却讳疾忌医，不自觉病入膏肓。

思绪飘飞的时候，突然渴望起姐姐的肉体。

已经很久没有接吻了。

想念猝不及防被拽到怀里狠狠强吻的感觉。她的唇舌齿牙都那么用力，被吻得头晕目眩，手脚发软，感受到被霸道地占有。只想要依赖她，只想要黏着她，卑微地做她的附庸也无所谓。

但是很久没有过了。工作繁忙是一方面，那个人的冷淡是另一方面。

欲壑一旦没被填满，就会一直存在身体里发作折磨，愈演愈烈。

可是想到她，她又觉得一阵筋疲力竭。我从来不掩饰对你的渴望。明显到周围每个人都察觉，你还装作一无所知。

还是别去招惹她，喝点红酒，自己解决之后睡觉算了。

走到酒柜那里打开灯，随便取来一瓶撬开木塞，咕咚咕咚喝了小半瓶。口腔里的上皮细胞猛地收缩，颅骨里的脑细胞也骤然发麻。

真糟糕。

喝了酒以后，就更想她。更渴望她肌肤的触碰。更怀念她红唇的纹理。

纷乱的情绪只剩下一个单行的出口。

即使无人倾听，海浪仍然日夜轰鸣。

床头的手机不停地嗡动。miko滑掉好几次，可是手机仍然在响，不耐烦地睁开眼睛才发现自己是在梦里滑手机，怪不得根本没有关掉。她看也没看地接起来，会在凌晨锲而不舍地打电话给她的，只有yumi了。

“yumi？”

“我想你了。”

“你不是就在家里吗，为什么要打电话？”

“我想告诉你，我想你了，想得睡不着觉。”

“噗……你也太可爱了吧。”

她们没再说话。电话里对方黏腻的呼吸，和自己柔软的心音，在寂静里面那样突出。

“快点睡。”miko又说。

接着她就听见yumi错乱着脚步，走过一条长长的通道来到她的房间。房门被咔哒一声打开，黑暗被破开缝隙，一线光亮挤了进来。

一具温热的身体爬上她的床，掀开她的被子，像八爪鱼一样把手和脚都架在她身上。

她扒拉妹妹的手。

“这样怎么睡啦？”

可是妹妹力气很大，抱着她不放手。

她觉察妹妹在微弱的光里望着她，一眨也不眨。她感到鼻息的灼热和热气蒸发的湿凉，交替萦绕在耳畔。她听见彼此的心像深海里的水母，膨胀收缩起起伏伏。

“好吧，我睡着了。”miko使劲闭上眼睛，躺在那里动也不动。

妹妹偏不可能让她如愿。过动儿攀到了她身上吻她的嘴唇。她的舌头闯了进来，毫无章法地搅弄。

yumi的吻颇为醉人。前调是酸涩的单宁，中调是迷人的果味，后调是醇厚的木香。

她尽力不去回应，开始回想精力汤的做法。

苹果，凤梨，胡萝卜。葵花籽，南瓜籽，甜菜根。

yumi的战场转移到了miko的侧颈。她说，你是我的，你是我的。

白菜，小松菜，高丽菜。

她想起了她和yumi还在台湾的日子。她的天真可爱的妹妹。

哦，yumi。

yumi的手指轻点在她裸露的乳尖，用左手指尖的硬茧刮蹭她的细嫩。

一阵悲伤突然袭来，miko想念起远在新加坡的妈妈和哥哥。她又觉得自己没保护好妹妹。少年时候总盼望一夜长大，可是真到了长大那一天回过头去看，长大这两个字真是残忍又无奈。

Sadness和sexual passion竟然可以同时存在。

她终于装不下去，睁开眼睛，捉住妹妹的手。

“别这样。”

可妹妹温暖的手离开以后，她又觉得怅然若失。

miko转过眼睛偏过头去。yumi低下头亲了亲她柔软的鬓发，半眯起眼睛轻轻懒懒地说道：

“不想要我吗，姐姐？”

妹妹挑开她身上唯一的布料，烫人的手掌有力地按上她濡湿的腿心。已经涨得发酸的某处，经不起这样的挑逗，可可怜怜地瑟缩起来。

“可这里不是这么说的。”yumi坏心眼的嗓音颗粒分明。

她说不出话来，徒留紊乱的喘息。

yumi空着的手抚上她的耳垂，舌尖舔舐她锁骨的气味，身下修长的手指以三拍子的韵律，奏一曲不平静的心情。

只能用力咬紧下唇，忍住喉头的呜咽，任凭羞耻无端将愉悦放大。

她低头望着妹妹的发顶，直到眼里蒙上雾气视线模糊。

事态怎么变得乱七八糟？

唉。

她双手托住那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，引她上来交换一个绵长湿热的吻。

妹妹蜷着身子窝在她怀里，脸颊紧紧贴着她的心脏。miko揽着这团横冲直撞的火，用手指一下又一下，轻轻柔柔仔仔细细地梳理妹妹蓬乱的发丝。

爱是错误的吗？这是个思考千百遍仍然无解的问题。说到底，爱欲是和理性和常识全然无关的东西。

如果你不是我的妹妹就好了——在那些冥思苦想里面，偶尔也有这样的念头。但是如果你不是我的妹妹，或许主宰也不会让你我在这个世上相逢，我也没有机会和你相伴，也不可能生发这样的感慨了。

天赐的缘分，很应该感激。无论如何，你是我疼惜珍视的yumi。

我是你的，我是你的。她喃喃道。


End file.
